


ZombieInnit

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [28]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dont left bodies decompose, Dream SMP is a show, Ficlet, Gen, Zombies, its all fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: What happens when a corpse is left to decay for two days then is brought back to life?
Relationships: n/a
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	ZombieInnit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interjection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interjection/gifts).



> Ok this was a plot bunny brought to my attention by Interjection, and here we are.

What happens when a corps is left to decay for two days then is brought back to life? 

Unfortunately, Tommy learns this first hand, Dream killed him and his body was left for two days just laying on the floor. Now when a body starts to decay it’s unusual. 

It stands to reason that in a world that can bring the members back to life after death, decaying body’s don’t appear very often. They don’t quite know how to react. 

It was agreed before the recording day that Tommy would have a delayed respawn and would be brought back a few days later.

So when Dream revives Tommy two days later, his skin takes on an unhealthy green shade. 

Dream glowers at Tommy for a moment before snapping out of character, “Wait a moment, are you ok?” 

“I-I don’t feel too good- what did you do!” He shrieks cussing his head off, “You said it was safe!” 

“I thought it was…” Dream gasps, “Sam, Uh we have a problem here, respawn was funky.”

“Oh uh, that doesn’t look good,” He murmurs as he looks at Tommy’s partially decaying body, “How do you feel?”

“Hungry…” Tommy groans cursing, “Everything feels wrong.”

“Ok, here’s a fire resistance,” Sam murmurs tossing it down the hole, “I’ll get you out just give me a moment.”

“What do I need this for, dipshit,” Tommy glares.

“It’s daytime, you’re a zombie,” Dream explains as Tommy reluctantly sips at the potion. 

A few minutes later they are out of Pandora’s Vault, a comm message was sent out to cut recording for any plot-related events.

As they walk Tommy’s falling behind. In such a small cramped area it was impossible to tell but he’s slower.

“Tommy?” Dream asks softly, “You ok?”

The only response is a muffled moan as Tommy lurches towards Dream.

“I will take that as a no,” he murmurs, “Just push him into his room?”

“Yeah, if he’s slipping like this it’ll be safer to get him into his room. Philza and Techno will be over soon.”

“That’s good.”

A lot of things that had been played up or down for the plot take multiple attempts to get right, Philza laughing at Tommy and Wilbur behind the camera and Techno being Techno.

Getting Tommy safely past the SMP members chilling in the break room took some finagling but was done. 

“Is he ok?” Ranboo asks softly.

“What happened?” Tubbo parrots.

“The delayed respawn didn’t go too well,” Dream admits rubbing the back of his neck, “He’s a zombie, but if anyone has a golden apple and weakness we should be able to fix this.”

“And what if that doesn’t work?” Tubbo frowns, “What then.”

“Then we get watchers and someone who knows more about player zombies to help.”

“Why not just go to them first.”

“Because there’s a smallish time frame for the apple cure, and who knows what going through a warp portal will do.”

Tubbo swallows, “Well, can I see him?”

Pounding footsteps thud across the hall as Philza rushes over, small flakes of snow speckled across as wings, “What happened.”

Techno is a few feet behind with a very sleepy-looking Wilbur following behind.

Dream explains what has happened and his plan as Philza slowly opens the door, Tommy blinks up at him, “Hey bud, can you nod for me,”

Tommy manages to shake his head.

“That’s good, can you eat this for me!” Philza murmurs as he hands him the golden apple that Ranboo had brought over.

Taking a bite to Tommy slowly eats the apple before Philza dumps the weakness potion over his head.

Glowing faintly Tommy’s skin returns to his normal color if not a bit pasty.

“Sleep,” Techno gently pushes him towards his bed, “You look horrible.”

“Gee, thanks. Right back at you.”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If the being a show thing is a little weird just know, I could not figure out how to explain what’s happening if they hate each other.


End file.
